Electronic systems include one or more devices that may experience anomalous behavior. For example, a computer typically includes one or more memory devices. Any one or more of the memory devices may experience a correctable error such as when a bit value is incorrect (a “0” that should be a “1” or vice versa), but can be corrected. As the name implies, correctable errors can be corrected to make the data accurate. The existence of correctable errors, however, may cause degraded system performance resulting in an increased likelihood of failure. A memory device may initially degrade by experiencing correctable errors, but may further degrade by experiencing uncorrectable errors. An uncorrectable error naturally cannot be corrected and may cause a system “crash” resulting in unplanned downtime and potential data corruption. Thus, it is desirable that a computer system be capable of detecting when correctable errors occur at a rate that suggests that the system is at a high risk of experiencing an uncorrectable error.